


Petre one shots.

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: One shots. [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Petre - Freeform, pet regression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: all in the title.
Series: One shots. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853287
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	1. not a snake.

If anyone thought janus pet regressed. They would have said he was a snake, something that just wasn't true. If fact he was instead a dog.

The only person who knew about his pet regression was Remus who wholeheartedly supported him. He would watch Janus when he was In his pet headspace. Often making dog toys that were safe for human teeth, or treats shaped like bones.

Janus sat on his bed, a collar on and dog ears. If he was fully in the headspace he would transform into a dog, but at the moment was content with just wearing his collar and ears. Half in his head space.

Remus knocked before entering, carrying a large bag with him. "Look what I got."

Janus smiled, "what?" Excited and curious about the unknown.

Remus petted Janus' head before opening the bag and pulling out a cloth dog bed. As soon as janus figured out what it was he shifted into a golden retriever and jumped off the bed. He darted around the room as Remus set the dog bed up.

As soon as he could Janus curled up on the bed, tail wagging. Remus laughed, "Good boy!" He gave janus more head pets.

Then the door opened, "Janus can you help me....with..." Patton froze as did Remus and Janus.

"Is that.... puppy?" Patton asked beaming. Janus trotted over to greet his visitor.

Patton let Janus sniff his hand before petting him. "He's so cute! I didn't know Janus had a pet!"

Remus laughed,"That is Janus." He said before slapping a hand over his mouth.

Uh oh.

Patton stopped petting Janus who whined and pawed at him. Patton blinked a couple times before petting him again.

"Why?" Patton asked, not judging just curious.

"He pet regresses." Remus said before explaining what that was.

"Oh! Ok!" Patton said brightly. "Can I help watch him?"

Janus ran over to Remus then back to Patton. Clearly very happy about that idea. Remus nodded.

___

Janus trotted happily to the kitchen with Patton, ready to keep him company while he cooked. Everyone else was busy.so it was safe for Janus to be out and about without risking his secret.

He was spending a lot of time with Patton now, something that Remus assured him was fine. He was thrilled that Janus had a new friend to play with in his pet space.

"Hi pat." Virgil said entering the kitchen. Janus hid.under the table.

"Oh hi kiddo! Patton said brightly before he remembers janus and tenses. "Ummm weren't you working with Logan?"

Virgil snorted and sat down on the table. "We got done early. So I thought I'd spend some time with you."

"That's so sweet." Patton said nervous.

Virgil picked up on it. He hopped off the table and walked over to him,"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Patton said his eyes darting to under the table on instinct. Virgil followed his gaze and froze when he saw Janus.

"What the...is that a dog?"

Patton nodded, he can crouched down encouraging Janus to come over. "Where did he come from?" Virgil asked standing back so he wasn't too close.

"Well that's....kinda of a secret." Patton said.

Virgil blinked. "Oook?"

"But he's not dangerous! I promise!" Patton said at the worried look on Virgil's face.

Virgil took a couple breaths. "Ok. Well if you think so."

Patton nodded, relieved that he hadn't given away Janus' secret.

"So what's his name? Virgil asked hopping back up onto the table. Janus and Patton looked at each other.

Janus whined. "He's ummm."

"Is that a secret too?" Virgil teased.

"No! Well yes....kinda?" Patton said.

Virgil's smile dropped,"What?" He frowned thinking. The only reason that Patton couldn't say the name would be due to it giving away the secret.

Or Virgil would know the name. Which meant that wasn't just a dog that was a side. But who?

Virgil Rolled his eyes not surprised that Roman would do something like this. He must be doing for Patton. "I get it."

"You do?" Patton asked

"Hey if it makes you two happy it's whatever." Virgil said.

Who Virgil thought was Roman jumped up on him and gave him a lick. "Gah! Gross!" He could have sworn the dog laughed.

He would have to ask Roman why later.

Virgil only just walked out of the kitchen when he ran into Roman. He stopped,"Wait..if you're here....then who?" He looked back at the Dog.

"Is something the matter Vi-" he was cut off by a bark. He peeked in the kitchen and did a double.take.

"Is that.."

"A dog? Yeah." Virgil said.

"Oh hey roman....." Patton said nervously.

Virgil shook his head. "If that isn't Roman...there is no way he's Logan or Remus..."

Janus whined.

"Janus? What are you doing?" Virgil said getting angry.

"Alright..let's not get upset." Patton said firmly.

"You knew it was janus?" Roman asked.

Janus shifted back. He was clearly upset. Enough that Virgil's glare softened.

Janus started to speak but Patton spoke first. "Now I know this looks a little...weird. BUT it's really not when you think about it."

"How?" Virgil asked.

Janus looked away before muttering,"I pet regress."

Roman smiled,"Really? Me too!"

Janus blinked. He smiled a little, "Yeah?"

Roman nodded,"I don't shape shift but I do-"

Virgil held up a hand, "back up. Pet regression? You can't regress to something you've never been."

"It's called that but that's just a name." Janus said.

"It's honestly a lot of fun!" Roman said before looking at Janus again. "So you're a dog?"

Janus nodded. "Normally."

"What else? I tend to shift around to a lot of things." Roman explained.

"Let me guess. A snake?" Virgil said drily.

Patton gasped. "Do you?"

Janus sighed. "No..I'm not sure what the other one is yet."

"Do you want help figuring it out?" Roman offered. Patton gave him a thumbs up.

Janus for the first time in the conversation relaxed. "I would."

\---

.Janus lay on one of the dog beds that had been set up in the common room. Roman was in the other one sitting up, a pair of ears and collar on.

Logan had been very very knowledgeable about it and cleared any idea that this was in anyway sexual for Roman or Janus. Something that only Virgil had doubts about.

They both ended up playing together often while Remus or Patton kept an eye on them.

Remus petted Janus' head as they all watched a movie. It was relaxing, and strangely comfortable to be so open with something he had kept secret for so long. A weight he never noticed was gone and he could breath. He knew Roman felt the same way.

\---

Logan not only supported but encouraged Roman and Janus' pet regression. If only he could be so supportive of his own.

It wasn't as... Valid as Roman or Janus'. Birds were very rare as an animal to get in the headspace of, at least he never found any. (Though he was sure there were some.)

So him dropping into his bird thoughts and hoarding shining things was a strange thing for Virgil to walk in on.

They stared at each other before Virgil wordlessly walked away. Logan awkwardly looked at the pile of random shiny things he had collected and sighed.

He really really needed to stop doing this. At least for a while.

However word got out that he had a bird headspace and Roman and Janus' nearly tackled him in their excitement.

"Why didn't you.say-"

"This is amazing! How often do you-"

"- to think I would have thought you were-"

"-I didn't expect this!"

Logan found himself smiling. Maybe he was just as valid after all.


	2. Bird headspace

Logan liked shiny things in his pet head space. He collected them, he even had a spot in the imagination where he stored them.

A hollowed out tree where he kept the metal buttons and glitter pens and bits of aluminum foil etc. He rarely shifted into a bird but when he did he ended up stealing from Roman and dropping the stuff off in his tree.

Unknown to him that tree sat on Remus' side and he was watching the strange bird that kept stealing from his brother.

Did he make that? He must have. He couldn't remember doing that but he tended to forget about the ones that didn't immediately interest him. It definitely had his interest now.

As he watched the bird noticed him and flew over. A magpie...with glasses? That's rather dull compared to his normal stuff. But it was doing its job.

"Hey buddy." He said as it hopped closer.

He held out his hand and the bird rubbed it's head on his hand. "I'mma gonna call you...sneaky."

Sneaky didn't seem to hate the name so sneaky it was. Sneaky eyed one of the.metal rings Remus had on. He took it off.and offered it to the bird who flew off with it back to it's tree.

Remus had a mental note to left shinies out for him to take. A few gifts for his new pet.

\---

Over the next few weeks sneaky showed up more often and ended up with his own perch, birdbath, and a bird playground that Remus made, which was mostly just bars for the magpie to climb around on.

It was only when Sneaky showed up to movie night and Logan was no where to be seen that it clicked.

"Oh." Remus said drawing the attention of Patton who sat next to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah...yeah...so that's logan right?" He asked nodding to the bird.

"Oh yeah! We didn't tell you yet. Logan Pet regresses." Patton said.

Remus was a little.... disappointed. He had thought he had befriended an animal. Which he did in a way. But still. He sighed dejected and turned back to the movie.

Then be felt a familiar pair of feet on his shoulder and then Snea- Logan was nuzzling his cheek.

Remus smiled. "Thanks."

He petted Logan's head and looked back at the screen. Even if it was Logan that didn't mean things would change.

Remus burst out laughing as he figured out that it was Logan that had been stealing from Roman this whole time.


	3. Guard dog.

Patton was in the middle of a minor argument with Roman when Janus trotted into the room.

"Well I'm so sorry." Roman snapped. 

Janus was taken back by the hostility in Roman's voice and he got in front of Patton, snarling as his dog form shifted into a wolf.

Roman paled and took a step back.

Patton knelt down next to Janus and put a hand on his head. "Easy. It's ok." 

Janus snarked again. Roman picked up on what he wanted.

"I'm sorry for yelling Patton." Roman said.

"It's alright. I know you're stressed out and you didn't mean it." Patton said before turning back to Janus. "You don't need to defend me ok? I can handle myself." Patton said.

Janus whined. "I know you want to but I'll be ok."

Janus looked at Roman again. "Trust me." Patton said.

Janus shifted back into a dog. "Good boy. Thank you."

Patton petted his head before turning back to Roman to finish their conversion. Janus watched, a warning to both of them to not let it get out of hand.


	4. Kitty kitty

Logan crossed his arms, "Can't you lay somewhere else?" 

Virgil who was curled up on Logan's laptop in his cat form purred. Happily absorbing the warmth from the laptop. Logan rolled his eyes and picked Virgil up. Virgil meow in irritation as Logan set him outside his door and closed it.

Virgil huffed to himself before wandering off to find more warmth. He ended up on a pile of warm laundry. It wasn't until Roman yelled that he noticed it was his.

"Wha- Virgil! You're getting hair all over my clothing!" Roman said angrily. Virgil Rolled over. Roman made an offended noise. "Stop it!"

"What's going on?" Logan asked peeking his head in. 

"Virgil is ruining my clothes!" Roman said.

"They aren't ruined. You can just wash them again." Logan said.

"I just did!" Roman snapped.

Virgil meowed at him before purring and rubbing against Roman's leg. Roman's anger faded and he picked Virgil up. "Oh fine. I can't stay mad at you." 

Virgil licked Roman's chin before butting his hand with his head. Roman started petting him. Logan sighed. "Well as long as that's settled."

Virgil hopped out of Roman's arms and ran to Logan's room beating him to his computer. He curled up on it again. Logan glared at him as he walked in. "Virgil I need to work." 

"Meow."

"No I can't just do it later." 

"Meeeoww." 

"I guess a break wouldn't hurt that much."

"Purrrr."

"Fine. You win. This time." Logan said with a slight smile knowing full well Virgil was going to steal his laptop in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have suggestions that are sfw I'd love to write them. ^^


End file.
